


Knocking On Heaven’s Door

by StrangerThanXsAnatomy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Character Death, Fox (The 100) - Freeform, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence just in case but it's not too bad, Knocking on Heavens Door, Minor Violence, Mount Weather, Out of Body Experiences, S2E16, Sad, Songfic, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 - Freeform, The 47, We all hate jason rothenberg, mountain men, the 48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerThanXsAnatomy/pseuds/StrangerThanXsAnatomy
Summary: I don't really know how to write a summary for this story so I guess I'll just say that I thought the show ended Fox's storyline very abruptly and I thought she was a really good character who had a lot of potential and at the very least they could have explained (not the right word but I don't know what else to put) her death a little better/given her some more respect I guess.





	Knocking On Heaven’s Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic for this fandom so please comment/give me feedback. I thought Fox was a really good character who deserved a lot better so the least I could do was give her a proper death. That's not really the right word but it's the best I could think of. I named this fic after the song at the end of the season two finale of The 100. I wrote this while I was listening to that song, which is Knocking On Heavens Door by Raign. Also I apologize if this gets a little dark. Happy reading! :)
> 
> (A little bit of background for people reading this who haven't watched the show: The 100 were sent down to Earth to see if it was inhabitable 97 years after the nuclear apocalypse. After they were on Earth for a little while, 48 of them were captured by Mount Weather. Mount Weather was a colony of about 300 people who took shelter inside a mountain and the high levels radiation from the bombs on the surface of the Earth is very deadly to them, so when they get exposed to the radiation, they get blood transfusions from people they captured who were able to survive on the surface of the Earth and are immune to the radiation AKA Grounders. After the 48 spent some time in the mountain, the Mountain Men realized that their blood was even more effective than the Grounder blood. They realized that with the blood of the 48, they could go out onto the surface of the Earth, but only for about 4 minutes. The Mountain Men eventually realized that bone marrow was a permanent solution. They harvested bone marrow from the 48 until most of them escaped. That's how Fox died. Don’t say I didn’t warn you it was dark. And A/N is Author’s Note for those that keep asking me.)

On the Ark, Fox had never really considered what happened after you die. She knew that you either died of natural causes or were floated, but either way you ended up in outer space and that was as far as she had ever thought about it. They were never taught about spirituality or what happened after death or anything like that, only that your heart stopped beating and your brainwaves went flat.

Sure, Fox had had her own experience with death. Her parents were floated when she was fourteen, she was arrested that day after she refused to bring their things to the redistribution centre. She spent a year in the SkyBox before she and ninety-nine other kids were sent down to the Earth to see if it was survivable. 

On Earth, she assumed she would be buried in the ground near the dropship with the rest of The 100. The first time it really truly hit her that  _ she _ would die someday was in the dropship on the way to the ground; the bumpy landing that followed the ship entering the atmosphere had killed two boys who had broken through the restraints and floated around until gravity kicked in, sending them crashing to the floor.

Now here she was, strapped to a table inside a mountain as the marrow was sucked from her bones. 

_ Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door. _

The first time Fox was brought to be harvested, she had been rescued, but not before she had seen the bloodied bodies of her friends who had been brought before her. Up until the second she had felt the drill break through her skin and push into her bone, there was still a part of her that thought they would all be rescued.

_ Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door. _

She screamed, and she cried, just like the rest. The pain was worse than she had imagined, and the sound of the drill made her want to vomit. Finally, Fox felt the pain less and less. The room grew colder and her eyelids grew heavier. The sounds of the drill and the cries of the others became muffled together and quieted. Her eyes fell all the way shut and her screams subsided. Somewhere that sounded far off in the distance she could hear the heart monitor go flat for a split second before  _ everything  _ went completely dark.

_ Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door. _

Fox suddenly felt warm, she felt safe. She sat up, it only occurring to her that she was free of her restraints when she looked down, realizing that her body was strapped tightly to the table. She slowly stood up and walked around the room, noticing the looks of horror on her friends’ faces. She saw them staring at her, or rather what used to be her.

_ Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door. _

The feelings of warmth and safety only increased as she looked at her loved ones and friends. She wished she could tell them that it would be okay, that the pain only lasted for a short time. Feelings of shock, and maybe relief, flooded through her as she watched the Mountain Men suddenly fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath as the radiation overtook them. She watched in joy as her people entered the room, freeing her friends chained to the walls.

A light in front her beckoned her towards it. Fox didn’t feel afraid, she didn’t feel unsure. She wasn’t in pain and she didn’t feel sadness like she had most days of her life. She felt relief, like a weight had  _ finally  _ been lifted from her chest. She felt free. Her last thought, before the light enveloped her like a comforting blanket,  _ May We Meet Again. _

The other survivors would be taken back to camp and treated for their injuries, the mountain would be abandoned, and the dead would be taken from the Reaper tunnels and buried near the dropship; just like Fox thought she would be.

_ Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Also please go follow my wattpad: bitingstringcheese And my tumblr: StrangerThanX
> 
> Also [here](https://cdn.glitch.com/93c2e701-f5d0-41f6-ba68-f7f972dfd56d%2FScreen%20Shot%202019-09-13%20at%203.03.35%20PM.png?v=1568416846645) is the cover art I designed for this fic.
> 
> I might continue this, but I don't know for sure yet. Please tell me what you thought.
> 
> Did you know that Mount Weather is actually a real airforce base in the US located in the Blueridge Mountains in Virginia? Because I didn't and now I'm slightly worried.


End file.
